groovy_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen’s Guitar/Volleyball Vanessa
This is a Season 2 episode of the Groovy Girls TV Show. Plot Gwen's Guitar: The episode begins with Gwen admiring her absolute favorite guitar, "a one-of-a-kind Fendercaster autographed by legendary female rock star Tess Turner". She then sings a song while playing her guitar, dedicated to it. Then, Reese is shown in her house, getting guitar lessons from her brother Josh. However, when a string breaks on her guitar, instead of just getting a new string like Josh suggests, Reese decides to go over to Gwen's. Gwen won't let Reese borrow her guitar at first, but after doing "puppy dog eyes" to Gwen, she lets Reese borrow her absolutely special guitar for just a week. However, when Reese tries to do a "rockin' guitar solo," she ends up denting the guitar. She then calls a Groovy Girls club meeting. The girls brainstorm ideas to make it up to Gwen. O'Ryan thinks that she should just break all the strings on the guitar so Gwen could have a "taste of her own medicine" (because Reese's string broke), but everyone criticizes the idea. Oki thinks Reese should just give the guitar back to Gwen dented, because "after all, it still has the autograph!" Everyone thinks it's a good idea, but Reese refuses to accept the idea. SHe heads out to the store and buys Gwen a new guitar just like it, even forging Tess Turner's signature! Reese "gives back" the new guitar, but Gwen says "it just doesn't feel or sound the same". Reese confesses she dented Gwen's favorite guitar, but that doesn't bother Gwen at all-it still sounds the same and works great, and "at least it still has the signature!" Volleyball Vanessa: The girls head to the beach for a fun and relaxing summer day. Gwen's looking forward to chilling in her beach chair, Vanessa and Reese want to build a sandcastle, Oki wants to look for pretty shells, Yvette wants to look for cute boys, and O'Ryan hopes there are big waves so she can get splashed. However, that all changes when Vanessa spots Kylee, Kassi, and Kenna, her friends, off in the distance with a volleyball net. Vanessa and the K girls decide to form a volleyball team, and they challenge Gwen, Reese, Oki, and O'Ryan to a friendly game. Yvette chooses to be a cheerleader. The girls play volleyball, and the game gets really heated. Vanessa's team wins, making the other girls feel like Vanessa doesn't want to hang out with them anymore. According to Gwen, she'd "rather gloat about winning with Kassi, Kylee and Kenna" than do their plans (chilling in the beach chair, searching for cute boys, etc.). The girls decide to do their plans in hopes that Vanessa will join them, but she chooses to invite the girls over for another game. The others don't want to. Gwen comes up with the idea that Vanessa and Kassi could play against Kylee and Kenna, so there are even teams and the girls who don't want to don't have to play. So, they do their plans - as they planned! Characters Gwen's Guitar *Gwen *Reese *Oki *O'Ryan *Vanessa *Yvette *Josh Harper Volleyball Vanessa *Gwen *Reese *Oki *O'Ryan *Vanessa *Yvette *Kylee *Kassi *Kenna *Cicely (cameo) *Kendra (cameo) *Darci (cameo) Songs *It's My Guitar (performed twice) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:TV Show Category:Fictional Category:2005 Category:Summer Episodes